sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beast/B2ST - Shadow
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 그림자 (Shadow)right|140px *'Artista:' Beast/B2ST *'Álbum:' Hard To Love, How To Love *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Julio-2013 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Shadow ~ Shadow ~ Because I’m a Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Ha, Rainy Cloudy No Light Darkness Day And Night neo ddeona beorin Geuddae bu-teo, eojjeomyeon Maybe Nae jonjae jachega eobseo jyeotji Back in the Day hwachanghan nalshi Hwaryeohan bulbit hangsang ni gyeote isseotji naega, isseotji naega Cause I’m Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Give Me The Light-Light-Light You Are ma-ma-ma Sun-rise~ Neo eobtneun nan amugeotdo a~nya Neon nae majimak You’re My Last Eonjae kkajina You’re My Last~ Niga bulgirirado nan ddwi-eo deul-ge!~ Neowa naui~ Jeo haneureul geom-ge!~ Muldeurin jeo ibyeoreul Eo-seo jiwojwo Deo isang naega, dagagal su eobtge Neoreul, barabol su eobtge Ni gyeo-te meomulgo shipeo Because I’m a Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Ganjeol ha-ge~ Wonhago itneun-de~ Nun bushyeotdeon geuddaero Na dora ga-llae~ Geu-rim jacheoreom Hangsang hamkke yeotdeon Areum da-un ni misoga nal bichu~deon Because I’m a Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Early in the Morning, oneuldo yeokshi.. The Sun is Hiding (Oh-Oh~ Oh-Oh~) Bicheun sarajyeotji neol derigoseo jeo, jeo meolliro Cause I’m Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Give Me The Light-Light-Light You Are ma-ma-ma Sun-rise~ Neo eobtneun nan amugeotdo a~nya Neon nae majimak You’re My Last Eonjae kkajina You’re My Last~ Niga bulgirirado nan ddwi-eo deul-ge!~ Neowa naui~ Jeo haneureul geom-ge!~ Muldeurin jeo ibyeoreul Eo-seo jiwojwo Deo isang naega, dagagal su eobtge Neoreul, barabol su eobtge Ni gyeo-te meomulgo shipeo Because I’m a Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Ganjeol ha-ge~ Wonhago itneun-de~ Nun bushyeotdeon geuddaero Na dora ga-llae~ Geu-rim jacheoreom Hangsang hamkke yeotdeon Areum da-un ni misoga nal bichu~deon Because I’m a Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Erase, Erase ijeo, jiwo ijen, ijen shireo, miwo Fall Fall~ Fallin’~ Down~ Faded, Faded, Faded I’m Not a Vampire Not a Night Ghost Eodum soge heuneukkyeo ni ireum bureugo Uriga dashi hamkke hagireul gidaryeo Cause I'm~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Oh!~ Neoreul itneun daneun geon na yeokshi Jiwo jinda neun geol ~ Neowa naui~ Jeo haneureul geom-ge!~ Muldeurin jeo ibyeoreul Eo-seo jiwojwo Deo isang naega, dagagal su eobtge Neoreul, barabol su eobtge Ni gyeo-te meomulgo shipeo Because I’m a Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Ganjeol ha-ge~ Wonhago itneun-de~ Nun bushyeotdeon geuddaero Na dora ga-llae~ Geu-rim jacheoreom Hangsang hamkke yeotdeon Areum da-un ni misoga nal bichu~deon Because I’m a Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ Because I’m a Shadow~ Shadow~ Shadow~ 'Español' Sombra ~ Sombra ~ Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Ha, Lluvioso, Nublado y Sin Luz Oscuridad Día & Noche Desde que me dejaste quizás Mi existencia desapareció Recuerdo esos días soleados Cuando las luces brillaban Siempre estuve a tu lado Yo estaba allí, estaba allí Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Dame la Luz, Luz, Luz Tú Eres Mi-mi-mi Amanecer Yo Sin Ti No Soy Nada Eres la Última para mí Siempre serás la Última para mí Incluso si estás en el fuego Yo saltaré hacia Ti! ~ Apresúrate ~ Y borra las despedidas que han hecho oscurecer el Cielo Quiero estar a tu lado Pero no puedo acercarme más a Ti Ni siquiera puedo mirarte Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Realmente quiero regresar a esos radiantes días Volver a los momentos en que brillábamos ~ Aquellos hermosos días en los que siempre estábamos juntos Cuando sonreías y brillabas sobre mí Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Temprano en la manaña Hoy, una vez más el Sol se esconde (Oh-Oh~ Oh-Oh~) La Luz desapareció llevándote lejos Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Dame la Luz, Luz, Luz Tú Eres Mi-mi-mi Amanecer Yo Sin Ti No Soy Nada Eres la Última para mí Siempre serás la Última para mí Incluso si estás en el fuego Yo saltaré hacia Ti! ~ Apresúrate ~ Y borra las despedidas que han hecho oscurecer el Cielo Quiero estar a tu lado Pero no puedo acercarme más a Ti Ni siquiera puedo mirarte Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Realmente quiero regresar a esos radiantes días Volver a los momentos en que brillábamos ~ Aquellos hermosos días en los que siempre estábamos juntos Cuando sonreías y brillabas sobre mí Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Bórralo, Bórralo, Olvídalo, Bórralo Ya no me gusta más esto, Lo Odio Cayendo, Cayendo, Cayendo ~ Desvanecido, Desvanecido, Desvanecido No soy un vampiro ni un fantasma de la noche Lloro en la oscuridad mientras pronuncio tu nombre Estoy esperándote para estar juntos de nuevo Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Oh! ~ Olvidarte es como borrarme a mí mismo ~ Apresúrate ~ Y borra las despedidas que han hecho oscurecer el Cielo Quiero estar a tu lado Pero no puedo acercarme más a Ti Ni siquiera puedo mirarte Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Realmente quiero regresar a esos radiantes días Volver a los momentos en que brillábamos ~ Aquellos hermosos días en los que siempre estábamos juntos Cuando sonreías y brillabas sobre mí Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ Porque Soy una Sombra~ Sombra~ Sombra~ 'Hangul' Shadow Shadow Because I’m a shadow shadow shadow Ha, Rainy Cloudy No light Darkness day N Night 너 떠나버린 그때부터 어쩌면 Maybe 내 존재 자체가 없어졌지 Back in the day 화창한 날씨 화려한 불빛 항상 네 곁에 있었지 내가 있었지 내가 Cause I’m shadow shadow shadow Give me the light light light You are ma ma ma sunrise 너 없는 난 아무것도 아냐 넌 내 마지막 You’re my last 언제까지나 You’re my last 네가 불길이라도 난 뛰어들게 너와 나의 저 하늘을 검게 물들인 저 이별을 어서 지워줘 더 이상 내가 다가갈 수 없게 너를 바라볼 수 없게 네 곁에 머물고 싶어 Because I’m a shadow shadow shadow 간절하게 원하고 있는데 눈부셨던 그때로 나 돌아갈래 그림자처럼 항상 함께였던 아름다운 네 미소가 날 비추던 Because I’m a shadow shadow shadow Early in the morning 오늘도 역시 The sun is hiding (Oh-Oh~ Oh-Oh~) 빛은 사라졌지 널 데리고서 저 저 멀리로 Cause I’m shadow shadow shadow Give me the light light light You are ma ma ma sunrise 너 없는 난 아무것도 아냐 넌 내 마지막 You’re my last 언제까지나 You’re my last 네가 불길이라도 난 뛰어들게 너와 나의 저 하늘을 검게 물들인 저 이별을 어서 지워줘 더 이상 내가 다가갈 수 없게 너를 바라볼 수 없게 네 곁에 머물고 싶어 Because I’m a shadow shadow shadow 간절하게 원하고 있는데 눈부셨던 그때로 나 돌아갈래 그림자처럼 항상 함께였던 아름다운 네 미소가 날 비추던 Because I’m a shadow shadow shadow Erase erase 잊어 지워 이젠 이젠 싫어 미워 Fall fall fallin’ down faded faded faded I’m not a vampire not a night ghost 어둠 속에 흐느껴 네 이름 부르고 우리가 다시 함께 하기를 기다려 Cause I'm shadow shadow shadow Oh 너를 잊는다는 건 나 역시 지워진다는 걸 너와 나의 저 하늘을 검게 물들인 저 이별을 어서 지워줘 더 이상 내가 다가갈 수 없게 너를 바라볼 수 없게 네 곁에 머물고 싶어 Because I’m a shadow shadow shadow 간절하게 원하고 있는데 눈부셨던 그때로 나 돌아갈래 그림자처럼 항상 함께였던 아름다운 네 미소가 날 비추던 Because I’m a shadow shadow shadow Because I’m a shadow shadow shadow 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop